Episode 2027 (16th November 1995)
Plot Frank takes some convincing that Nick was responsible for letting Kim's horses out of the field. Kim panics when Frank says that he has called the police. Caroline is frantic as she arrives at the hospital. Kathy tells her that Nick took quite a battering and that he is not responding to treatment. She does not know how the accident happened but thinks that he was trampled by Kim's horses when they got loose. Caroline cries when she sees Nick in intensive care. Kathy tells her that if he does not regain consciousness soon, they will do a brain scan. Sam reminds Butch that he is now the main breadwinner of the Dingle family. Zak is overseeing Butch digging to plant Nellie's rose garden. The Glovers have been looking after Alice. Dave then has to take her to the tearooms where Dolores is going to take care of her for the day. She doesn't realise what is wrong with her dad. Kelly is nagging Roy to let her give him a perm so that it will dry up his greasy hair. Dave and Biff arrive at the hospital. Caroline thanks them for helping Nick. Dave tells them that they would not have found him if Kim had not spotted that the horses were loose. Sam asks Eric for a pay rise. Eric agrees to think about it. Dave has to comfort Kathy when she starts to cry over Nick. Eric agrees to Sam having a pay rise of £15 per week. Sam is delighted until Eric then tells him that actually his debts amount to over £800. He agrees to let him pay them off at £15 per week. Sam realises that he has been conned. Kim anxiously waits for news of Nick and confesses to Dave. She tells him that Nick was attacking her and that the horse just lashed out. He is disgusted and walks out just as Frank arrives home. Kelly is preparing to perm Roy's hair. Viv says that she will help her, but not tonight as she is going to the Woolpack. Biff has little sympathy for Frank and Kim. Scott and Donna look on in amusement as Kelly perms Roy's hair. The consultant tells Caroline and Kathy that Nick is recovering well so far. Dave immediately phones Kim on her mobile to tell her that it looks like Nick is going to be okay - physically at least. She insists on Dave agreeing to meet her at Connelton Bridge. He weakly agrees. Kelly has finished Roy's hair. She won't let him look in a mirror. Viv comes home and hands Roy the mirror just as Scott takes a photograph. Nellie tells the family that she has had a brainwave - to turn their house into a bed and breakfast. Caroline and Kathy are driving home when they see Kim. Caroline insists that Kathy stops the car. She tells Kim that no matter how much she despises her, she realises that Kim actually saved Nick's life and she is grateful. Nellie is determined that they are going to start a bed and breakfast business. She manages to get everyone to agree to the name 'Wishing Well Cottage' and tells Sam that he will have to sleep with Butch so that any guests can have his room. Dave meets Kim. She insists that she got into this mess to protect Dave and reminds him just what he stands to lose if details of their affair reach Frank. Jan and Linda laugh hysterically when Roy comes home with his curly hair. Dave finally tells Kim what he thinks of her. He has had enough of her manipulating him and using him to get back at Frank and Kathy and calls her a selfish bitch. She starts to cry and finally admits that she is lonely. She pleads with him. He succumbs and they kiss passionately. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast *Mr John McLeod - Robin Polley Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes